Secret Roof
by cagalli14
Summary: How things going between a hot blooded girl with calm executive student?


There you go again, another battle – I mean for real battle – between blonde haired athletic idol with her burning red eyed junior. Today they were busy fighting for their favorite comfortable spot in cafetaria.

"I'm the one who placed my butt in this chair!"the stunning popular blonde girl yelled.

"Cagalli, calm down,"a brown haired with purple eyes student tried to stop the blonde girl who obviously his own little sister-twin.

"You're always pain in the ass Athha!"the small yet energic boy yelled back to her with angry eyes.

"Hai…hai…this is the 3rd they are collide,"said a calm blue haired executive student behind the red eyes.

"They're always full of energy,I love both of them,"a pink haired executive student smiled behind Cagalli.

"NO WAY YOU LOVE BOTH OF US!" the fighting machines shouted, as well they realised they said a same thing in a same time,they glared to each other.

"Not to start this fight again Cagalli, your lunch time will be wasted. Let's eat in the roof,"finally the blue haired hottie grabbed Cagalli's hand, ignored her twin's call and also the girl own protest.

"Athrun! I want to punch his face before I leave or I'll never be focus on during the class!"Cagalli shouted to the one and only calm man ever able to control her emotion.

"Yet you will restless and feel hungry during the class instead? Come on Cagalli, I'm hungry and I want to eat peacefully with you,"Athrun said calmly. The blonde chic girl was silent with blush on her face.

"Hey you know that captain Athha had a fight again in cafetaria with Shinn, why she always collide with him? Isn't she feel ashamed in front of her boyfriend? I wonder why Athrun-sama chose her to be his girlfriend,"in their way, the lovebirds heard some girls talking about them which lead Cagalli's blood up to head once more.

"I'm not his fckin' girlfriend! I'm his fian…mphhhh…,"

"Cagalli stop it,"Athrun covered Cagalli's mouth when she jumped in front of the girls to yell at them.

"Athrun! Why do you stop me?!"Cagalli jumped aside and stared at him with angry glare. The girls felt so afraid and chose to keep silent.

"Please calm down Cagalli,they're not related to your problem at all,"Athrun sighed.

"Of course they are! They were talking about me! Said like I'm not deserve to be yours! The hell with them!"Cagalli shouted to her own lover.

"The hell with them,you're right! The hell with what people thinks about us,right?!" Athrun heated up a little, cause a shock face on Cagalli's.

"Please just calm down my lady,"Athrun grabbed her wrist and place her beside him as he began to talk with the girls.

"Who think she doesn't fit to me? Who think she doesn't deserve me?"the most popular male student in the school asked the girls with warm stare. The girls were just keep silent and been embarased.

"Now I tell you ladies, this girl beside me is more than that she fits to me, more than that she deserves me. In other word, I'm the one who don't feel like I fit her and she deserves more than me. So please acknowledge of this situation,excuse me," Athrun bowed and he dragged Cagalli to the roof.

"Athrun?"Cagalli stared to those seducing emerald eyes with sad face.

"What's wrong Miss Athha?"Athrun asked her gently while wiping her cheek.

"Why you said you're the one who don't feel like I fit you and I deserves more than you?"Cagalli asked with her amber eyes stared intimately to his emerald eyes.

"Was I wrong?"Athrun asked with warm smile yet sad in a same time. Actually Cagalli want to answer "_No you were not Zala,I'm really the typical of high class you won't be ever to catch me you stupid!"_ but she hold that, this is more serious than she realised.

"You just answer my question!"Cagalli yelled unpatiently.

"Ok ok ok princess… but I'm serious. Was I wrong? I think no. I've been always looking at you from distance. The shining you,while I thought my world is too boring and monochrome but when I look at you, it turned to a shining bright and beautiful world. And I was surprised that not only me thought like that, everyone else too…am I deserve your love? Am I deserve to be by your side?"his emerald eyes looked too sad when staring at his princess.

"For me…you look like an angel,you're too precious Cagalli. That's why I don't like if people talk negatively about you as they are envy toward you. That's why I want you to ignore them, no matter what they talk about you, I will always love you to prove that I could deserve you,"Athrun lifted Cagalli's chin so he could stare to those beautiful shining amber eyes closely.

"…you…you moron Athrun Zala!"Cagalli punched Athrun's shoulder. She couldn't lift her head.

"You're the one and only guy in this world aside of my family who deserve my heart!"Cagalli yelled to him and finally lifed her head, the beautiful sparkling crystals showed on her amber eyes.

"Cagalli…,"

"And fyi, I was the one who afraid you feel I don't deserve you,"Cagalli looked away.

"I'm the rude and tomboy girl who always had fight with some people and got angry easily. Am I deserve an almost perfect executive student who lead the student council, matrial arts and basketball ace, and female students' main attention in this school? This is really stressed me out!"

"No Cagalli,"Athrun placed Cagalli's head on his chest.

"You're the one and only girl in this world aside of my mother who deserve my heart,"Athrun said very gently and in very seducing tone as he really genuie about that.

"Hmpph…stupid!"Cagalli punched Athrun's chest jokingly.

"No I'm not,I'm the most genius people who able to found you,"Athrun gently kissed her forehead.

Teeeeeeeeeeng! Teeeeeeeeeeeng! Teeeeeeeeeeeng!

"Damn, we wasted our lunch time,"Athrun murmured with regret.

"Yeah, that's suck but I don't regret it,"Cagalli smiled to her prince.

"Agree ..As I know what we feel to each other, I'm so happy ..why don't our parents set our wedding soon?"Athrun asked jokingly which made Cagalli blushed so red.

"You moron! We're 2nd year high school student right now!"Cagalli punched Athrun shoulder a bit harder right now.

"So what? Isn't that good if both of us still fresh? Hahaha!" Athrun laughed jokingly while accepted Cagalli's never ending punch in their way to class.

***FIN* **

***side story***

"Where the hell that navy blue pervert took my sister?!"Kira turned to seed mode while looking for his little sister in whole school.

"Where the hell is the 'roof' he mentioned before?!"the poor brown haired brother yelled in a never ending time with a patient and easy going smiling pink princess accompanied him the whole time.

Of course he wouldn't find them, the genius executive navy blue haired student hid his sister in unused sport building roof to get their private time.


End file.
